Damn Wormhole
by GilaKomik
Summary: The wormhole that appears so close to Earth had cause many problem to her children. After the Battle of New York, some of the Earth population start to remember their past life. At the same time, HYDRA start appearing on SHIELD radar. Multi crossover, lots of swearing.


Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-beta-ed, English not my native.

Crossover : Avengers, Star Wars, Run All Night and American Heist

* * *

Somewhere on the British Isle…

Nine and a half months after the Chituari Invasion.

Nicholas 'Nick' Fury, Director of the SHIELD, the secret organization that full of spy and assassin design to protect the Earth from the unknown, lean on the tree trunk and watch the situation in front of him indifferently. His companion, a middle age man whom happens to be a former Irish Mob Enforcer, let out disappoints sighs at the sight in front of him. Nick Fury let out a small chuckle at the sound and the man replied back by glaring at him.

"Frustrating isn't," he drawls at his companion. The man glare intensified before he turn and stalk toward the situation.

Which happen to be two grown ass man brawls like children. He watch as his companion grab both men at the neck and slams their forehead together. He doesn't need to hear what they were talking about; the Force happily let him know.

That's right, the Force.

The aftermath of Chituari Invasion, while the SHIELD was busy clean up the mess, another problem start to appear. People slowly remember their past life, human once again prove to be adaptable with the situation at hand with mild panic before settle for acceptance. By the end of the week, Support Center for Past Life and Registry had been creating with Government and NGO pitch in all around the world. For once SHIELD happily hand over the problems to other Agency since they still busy with the aftermath of the Invasion.

After a week and half with little sleeps, a huge amount of caffeine, a lots of ass kissing and boot licking, Maria Hill along with Melinda May kick him out from the office to get rest. And rest he get, a full night sleep for the first time after the cluster fuck that happen in past month. He then wake up with killer headache, a throbbing pain at his wrist and a long string of curses that enough to make everyone in SHEILD to lost their bet on how long their Director curses when he is angry. Of the entire thing to happen, he ends up remembering his past life.

Jedi Master, Mace Windu.

Fucking Wormhole.

It only takes him three hour of meditation to re-condition himself with the Force and Star Wars marathon. Just because he remember who he is in the past, that doesn't mean he remember everything. Even after the meditation, some of the memory is still missing. As he watch and laughing at Skywalker (too broad, too blonde, wrong eye colours and short) awkward attempt at wooing the certain Senator (too tall, wrong hair colour, different bust measurement) he was grateful that the main human character was vastly different then he remember. He was cackling as Kenobi (Fucking hell… how high George was when he cast these actors?) grips about Skywalker flying technique. Well, at least George cast the right actor for his Mace Windu.

Laurence Fishburne make one fine badass Jedi Master.

* * *

A week after his 'Awakening'

His arrival to Stark Tower or now Avenger Tower is punctuated by bear hug from Darcy Lewis. Before he could reprimand the young woman for her behaviour, he suddenly feels the old bond snaps into place. He pulls Darcy and arm length and look at her carefully. Jane Foster (another whole can of worm he wish never to open when he manage to find Skywalker) immediately come to her side.

"I… I'm sorry Director Fury, she seems remember her past life. And insist to meet with you even though she never say why," Jane say in one breath while Erik try to keep her breathing. Darcy, sense the chance dodge his arms and once again giving him a hug.

"Master…." Darcy said softly in chocked sobs. Going on with his instinct, he immediately hugs her back. But not before giving the rest of the Avenger a death glare saturate with the Force. He smirk when Stark took a step back in horror, only look around in confuse a moment later.

"Now, let get down to the business," he said seriously and break out the news regarding Phil Coulson.

And chaos erupts.

It takes a while for all of them to calm down. It takes even longer to explain to all of them about Coulson situation. Fury skips some certain part of Coulson survival, like how he spent three day healing him with the Force, since the Force reprimand him gently of what will happen if he use Project TAHITI on Coulson. He watch as Barton look at him gratefully and Natasha gives him a small smile as a thank you for telling both of them. Fury take a look around before stop and raise his eyebrows at the Tony whom busy fiddle at something on his phone.

"Now that's everyone have calmed down, aside from Miss Lewis anyone here also effected?" he ask looking around. As one, the Avengers look at Tony Stark. Figures… Fury releases his irritation into the Force and glares at Stark. "Well Stark? Who are you supposed to be?"

"Well… Winter definitely not Coming," Barton quips which earn him a middle finger from Stark. Fury frowns, there's no snarky comeback from Stark, which make him edgy.

"Relax... I'm not a serial killer or anything. It's Reeve Tuesti," said the man calmly. The moment Stark say the name, a hologram appear in front of him (courtesy of JARVIS) containing all information about Reeve Tuesti. Fury takes a few minute to read the dossier before snorts at the hologram. Darcy chuckles follow by Barton and a sigh from the Captain.

"There's no different between both of you," mumble Banner. Fury disagrees with him, while both of them were genius inventor, Reeve Tuesti also a ruthless politician. To survive in Shinra Company and post-apocalypse, become the leader of WRO it take a lots of guts and skills. This is something that Tony Stark lacking (more of reckless than ruthless), if he can retain half of Reeve Tuesti skill, he can sense it that the Avengers will survive in the future even without SHEILD backing.

* * *

Three day after the meeting, the first sign of trouble start to show up. It was during his discussion with Alexander Pierce that the Force gives him a warning, causing him to stutters.

"Something wrong Nick?" ask Pierce with concern. For the first time, he can feel the falseness in Pierce voice. The man may be Forceless but the feeling of darkness coils around him comfortably like a cocoon. He might ignore it because whose doesn't have darkness with jobs like them but the moment he touch it with Force, it hiss dangerously and poise to attack. For a brief moment, Fury saw something that make his blood boils but he quickly release it to Force. "Nick? Are you there?" again asks Pierce.

"Yea… yeah… I'm fine. Sorry for the distraction. Where are we?" he asks without preamble. Pierce look at him for a moment before nods and continue their conversation.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

" _It seems he notice something, for a brief moment I was sure he know who I am,"_

" _What should we do?"_

" _We wait and see how much he know, beside I'm interested to know, how much he knew,"_

" _Yes Sir,"_

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

" _Something troubling you Master, I can feel it in the Force. What it is?"_

" _Depa… *sigh* look like the one person I sort of trust turn out to be Palpatine to the SHIELD"_

" _Ouch… Do I sense a destruction of SHIELD in the future?"_

" _Depend with how deep the infiltration goes,"_

"… _That bad huh?"_

" _Yeah… fuck Hydra,"_

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

" _Is... Is she talking to Fury in her mind?"_

" _I think so Tony,"_

" _Wow, I don't know I want to be jealous or creepy at their ability, Bruce,"_

* * *

The following weeks turn out worse than he can expect, from Jasper Sitwell to Brock Rumlow, Fury had it with all these motherfucking Hydra Agents.

Three months after the Invasion, the Force shifting and a familiar presence appears. Fury and Darcy stop their discussion about Avengers PR and examine the presence. Fury eye widen a bit while Darcy let out a small gasp.

"Master… its… its…" Darcy looks at her Master with hope in her eyes.

"Qui Gon Jin," Fury said softly.

It easier for them to track Qui Gon down since they're in the same area as him, however, much to Darcy disappointment, Qui Gon doesn't recognize both of them. This wasn't surprise Fury much. Qui Gon Force is still weaker and sluggish, like waking up after a long deep sleep. However, as he dismisses Darcy, the Force insists him to follow Qui Gon around. He gathers the Force around him like a cloak to hide from peoples around him and starts to follow Qui Gon at the safe distance. At some point of his surveillance, he whips out his phone to cancels his search on Qui Gon and put a his latest picture into a search program. It only took five minutes for the program to finish and the moment he read the data he had to hide in the alley and cackling madly, scaring the crap out of the pedestrian and almost causing a certain superheroes fall down from his web swings.

Of course Fury laughing, he never expected his long-time friend to have a foot long rap sheet and enforcer to boot. Ohh… this is priceless.

Jimmy "The Gravedigger" Conlon stop his whiskey in mid swing and look at the sound of someone cackling. The voice seems familiar and … nostalgic to him. He immediately squash those thoughts angrily before continue drinks the whiskey like it going to be his last drink.

The Force swirls mournfully around him, as he ignores the Force attempt to awake him.

Fury keep following his friend and watch as death and destruction start to happen left and right around his friend. He watch from afar as it wasn't time for him to interfere. He watch as Jimmy Conlon (not Qui Gon, not yet), former Irish mob enforcer attack's his boss and long-time friend Shawn Maguire's hideout to end the blood feud when he kill the man son to protect his own son. The Force once again shifts and Qui Gon Force become more awake as Fury watch the wounded man hold his dying friend in his arms. Using the Force, Fury connects with Qui Gon Force to slow down the bleeding. Jimmy Conlon stops walking and looks at his injuries with confusion before shake his head and walk as fast as he could toward his son.

Fury shook his head amusedly, no matter whom his friend is, he always end up as a stubborn old man.

Jimmy look at his son fondly. Mike. His son finally forgives him for his mistake in the past. He pats his cheek gently ignoring the tears running down his son face.

"I love you… always…" he lastly and let go. He let everything go. Let the darkness take him.

* * *

" _Oh no you don't! Don't you dare to given up now you stubborn fool!"_

Huh?

" _Master! What happen?"_

Who voice that…

 _ **Wake up child…**_

Who's there?

 _ **Wake up… you have been sleeping for a long time…**_

Am I? Since when? Hello... Anyone here?

" _Mas... Master?"_

Who ar… Love _effection_ Worried _experation_ lovelove **LOVE** _desperationHURTHURTHURT_ desperationEffectionCalm _ANGER_ _ **REVENGEtears…**_

" _Please don't go Master… I…I love you… Father… please don't go"_

Oh Force! No! No! NONONO!

OBI WAN!

* * *

Qui Gon wakes up suddenly before hiss at the pain his body suffering. Pair of dainty hands pushes him back to the pillow before handing him water and painkiller which he take it willingly.

"Never thought the day will come when Master Jinn willingly to accept any medicine," the young woman said happily. Qui Gon let the med settle in stomach and looks at her. She look like any normal New Yorker accept she call him Master Jinn which mean she used to be a Jedi.

"How long I've been out and do I know you?" he said quite rudely before wince at his lack of manner. The young woman laughs at him and waves her hands to dismiss his behaviour.

"Don't worry about it; it's kinda weird for few days but it will back to normal after that. You've been sleeping for almost a week Master Jinn and who am I? Well… that's a secret for a while. I'll believe my Master will be disappoint if I told you, but you can call me Darcy," she said in one breath and beaming at him.

"Impressive introduction,"

"Thank you, I've been practicing, now rest and Master will come see you later, kay?"

"Darcy…"

"Yes?"

"Obi-wan…?"

"I'm sorry Master Jinn,"

"Oh… thank you,"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

"Hello, Qui Gon old friend,"

"Mace… why I'm not surprise it was you, so that mean that young lady was Depa Bilbaa?"

"Because who else going to pull your ass out of trouble? And yes she is my Padawan,"

"Ohh… It good to see you again Mace,"

"Me too Qui….me too,"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

"Miss Lewis, who is this man?"

"Captain Rogers meet Mr. Conlon. Mr. Conlon meets Captain Rogers,"

"Hello," "Hi,"

"You haven't answer the question Darcy,"

"Well… Fury and Mr Conlon are bestest friend in past life and now he remember, Fury want him to stay close in case he need something from Mr Conlon so I offer my place which I share with Jane whom seldom be in there since she always stay either at Thor or at lab doing science thing. It's temporary only until Fury gives an okay and new place for him. Okay?"

*blinks* "He looks like a mob,"

"Correction Legolas, he is Mob,"

"Should we worry?"

"In the tower full of Superheroes?"

"He's Fury 'bestest' friend Stark,"

"Aahh…right, I ask JARVIS for full surveillance then,"

* * *

Two days after Qui Gon awakening, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster intern appear at Avengers Lounge with Jimmy Conlon in super nice suit and happily inform the team.

"I'm your new PR. Before anyone disagree, Ms. Potts and Director Fury agree with this and also Agent Coulson. You can ask Ms. Potts and Agent Coulson by yourself, although I'm strongly advice you not to disturb Agent Coulson rest for fear of Fury wrath," she said serenely.

"Do we have any say in this?" ask Tony irritably.

"After three SHIELD Agent transfer request and two from Stark Industries, I have to say no," replied Darcy. Jimmy watch from behind her with a small smile.

"Okay, at least it's Darcy," said Captain Rogers.

"You right it is,"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Their first press conference was a success much to Darcy satisfaction. The only downside is two attempt assassinations and one attempt to make Dr. Banner Hulk out have been foils… by Jimmy Conlon. There are some heavily wounded prides among the Avengers, which nobody dares to say it. It also makes Tony and Clint more determined to find Fury, Darcy and Jimmy past life identity.

"Should we worries about those two?" ask Jimmy as Tony walk away from him dejectedly after an hour interrogation attempt to make him slips.

"Don't worry about that, Tony get distract easily and Clint will be away for mission soon," said Darcy absent minded, watching the data from her tab. Jimmy shrugs and walks toward the gym.

He needs to get back his health and strength to peak before he starts his search for Obi Wan.

And promptly being ambush by Black Widow the moment he steps into the gym.

* * *

A thick envelope appears three days later along with Agent Coulson. Jimmy silently accepts the envelope before disappear before any question ask. Coulson look at the retreating man before turn toward the Avengers.

"What's Jimmy Conlon doing here?" he asks the rest of the Avengers. Agent Coulson raise his eyebrow at some of the expression on the Avengers. From irritated to resign, it takes a while before Captain Rogers replied back.

"We don't know, but from Darcy say, he is Director Fury good friend and Darcy trust him,"

"Have you tried to ask him?"

"The only thing left is to torture him and he manages to evade so far and even manage to outdo itsy bitsy Widow into dust," Agent Coulson sighs and ignore as Black Widow advance toward Tony Stark dangerously.

In the end, he try and receive the same result like the rest of them and start making the list of exercise for them to wipe the smug from Tony and Clint face.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Director Fury looks at the folder containing the information he want and Qui Gon desperately search for. If he was honest to himself, he was quite surprise with how easy it is to find those two troublemaker than finding Qui Gon. Then again, it doesn't surprise him when he read the folder that the younger one was the most troublesome and the elder wasn't much different than his counterpart. He put both of them on low level surveillance (he makes sure the Agents in charge wasn't Hydra) alert him if anything happen. Eighteen hours ago, the Agent for the younger brother report to him about the heist attempt and the following capture by the cop. Now the younger brother sitting in the prison and his associate had either die or abandon him and that include the boy girlfriend. Fury sighs and pinches his nose bridge wishing for some alcohol to soothe the headache.

He shut down the folder, writes the notes, stick it front of the folder and put it inside the envelope and walks towards Agent Coulson whom just walk out from the final check-up before heading toward Avengers Tower.

"Give it to Conlon, you know who he is when you reach there," he said cryptically at Agent Coulson and walk away.

 _Take care of this shit – Fury._

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

The young man tries not to fidget on the chair too much. An hour ago, a prison guard come to his cell and take him to the meeting room stating some big-shot from one of those highly secretive government agency come to meet him. Usually, it makes him suspicious of them but him still reeling from losing his girlfriend. There this ugly feeling that bubbling inside in head and heart that keeps him awake at night. Not to mention the nightmare every time he manages to fall asleep. A very weirdly dream that include a scorching hot lava, a long white futuristic hall, a woman and children screaming and lastly two voices begging him.

" _I love you! You're my brother!"_

" _Please… you're breaking my heart…"_

Those two voices always wake him up and follow by tears even though he didn't know why. The nightmare starts on his first day in the prison. Sometimes, when he lucks, he will dream about his girlfriend death. The young man snaps from his though when the door open and enter a very familiar yet at the same time is not. He's a middle age man, wearing a sharp suit with greying hair (confirming that he from some shadowy government agency) with eyes seems looking into his soul. The man sits in front of him, look at him for a while, and firmly ignore his worsening fidgeting before giving him a small brief smile.

"Hello, James Kelly, I'm Agent Bryan Mills from SHIELD," the moment he hears the voice, something click in his mind follow by a powerful headache. He winces and put his hand on the temple to fight the onslaught of the memories.

"Master Qui Gon?" he whispers low enough for the man to hear. Said man was smiling before replied back kindly.

"Hello Anakin," was the last word he hears before pass out.

* * *

James Kelly or Anakin Skywalker opens his eyes and groans softly. He abruptly stops and sits up when he suddenly remember what happen. Slowly he gets out from his comfortable bed and out from the room. He follows the voice and from the hall he watches two man talks. Suddenly, both man look at him at the same time and he can't help but wince. Bryan or Qui Gon beckons him to come over and sit at one of the empty seat. Cautiously, he sit while looking at the black man (Mace Windu, the Vaapad Master, the Jedi Council, the Jedi Master – his mind blurt out the information hastily). He accepts the drinks and takes sips gingerly. The black man with the eye patch smirks and James had to refrain himself from bolting from the seat.

"Now,now Nick, stop scaring the poor boy," Bryan (he stick with Bryan for now) admonish the eye patch man with playful tone. Mace Windu or Nick from what Bryan said snorts at him before glare at James, whom flinch back and in reflex look at Nick hand.

"Sorry for cutting your hand," James blurt out before wishing the chair to swallow him at the intensified glare from Nick. Meanwhile, Bryan chuckles at the both of them.

"I'm so sreewwww…." wails James/Anakin in his mind.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

When the peoples start remembering their past life, researcher had concluded that the common symptom was a headache follows by a blackout and a massive memory dump on some people. How much of memory dump was different from each person.

For Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, it's easy for him to assimilate the memory of Mace Windu since there isn't much different between both of his life. Except the last moment of Mace Windu, Jedi Order and Republic, he was having a hard time to reconcile with that. Mace Windu barely alive after the fall from the building, and he spent his last breathing moment agonizing over the deaths of the thousands Jedi and the innocent youngling. It takes time but he manages to move on from the tragedy and resume his sort of normal life.

For Darcy Lewis, her lifestyle had change so much to anyone who knows her will have a whiplash just by looking at her. But a few hours after she remembers her past life she was in the wreck. She having a meltdown and Jane had to hold her down and Erik had threaten to sedate her if she didn't calm down. Which she expertly ignore and spend the next two days in haze. It was until the three of them in Avengers Tower that she senses something and demand to see Director Fury. Of course, everyone disagree with her until Director Fury himself show up and the moment their old bond snap back, she slowly calm down. Later, in one of SHIELD safe house, she told Fury how afraid she is, that she will be alone and not matter how much she tried to release the feeling to that Force, she can't. The anxiety feeling and the confusion she feeling add the stress on herself. Fury pats her shoulder and helps her to release her feeling into the Force. And for the next three months, she and Fury had weekly training and meditation to help both of them re-learns the Force and slowly, she ease back into her life back much to Jane and Erik relief.

For Jimmy Conlon, his transition is the easier one compare to the rest of them. He already half dead and end up in coma for almost a week, so he miss all the little nuisance that come with having remember his past life (much to Fury and Darcy ire). There's a grief about Obi-Wan whereabouts (Fury drops enough hints to let him know the bastard know where Obi-Wan is) and he had to retrains himself and having a weekly sparring with Fury and Darcy. And somehow he was elected as official wrangler of the Avengers every time they had to do a press conference, something Agent Coulson very grateful about it.

And for James Kelly, his was the hardest and also the merciful one. At first he remember bit by bit until he grew comfortable with the idea of the past life, the Force lets him remember his darkest day. Qui Gon had stay with him the whole time as he trembling, shivering and fighting the nausea and headache. Still, the last one hit the hardest as he slowly to remember the two voices in his nightmare. By the end of the memories, he was bawling his eyes out at Qui Gon arms. Qui Gon only tightens his hold on him and trying to comfort him as best as he could.

* * *

Director Fury next move had to put on halt temporarily when the Mandarin attacks Stark. Despite his insistent that he was fine and can handle this by himself (he may be Reeves Tuesti, he still one man against the Mandarin), he orders Qui Gon and Anakin to stand guard for Ms Potts safety. He may not have Agent to spare (with the corruption within the SHIELD) but those two are enough for Ms Potts safety. Which have been proven enough when the kidnapping attempt had been thwarts by them. At least, Stark didn't look at them like some sort of experiment since both of them using swords to fight the Extermis. Then again, it was normal in his past life for people to fight with sword.

When Project Insight enter the second phase, Fury already in England or more specifically in MI5 looking for a certain Inspector. It was easy to find him; apparently he was the best in his field and just wrapping up a big case. A painting with location to Nazi gold which he had to interfere silently (he send Darcy since he refuse to tell those two) because Hydra was involve (he had to grits his teeth when Pierce deploy a STRIKE team to intercept the painting). A desperate civilian expert in painting with his butler. His wife whom happen to be blonde, British Ms Potts look alike (also the one whom wearing pants in relationship) and this man.

"Inspector Alistair Maitland?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Director Nick Fury of SHIELD,"

"Oohh… I… I've heard that name before. What can I do for you?"

"If you follow me, I have something to show you,"

"Err…"

"It's not a request Inspector,"

"Ohh.. what the hell, fine. Just give me a moment,"

"You have ten minute,"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Fury didn't say much to him, he simply drove until they reach their destination. There, two men were nervously waiting for both of them. Upon seeing them, Inspector Maitland froze momentarily before he runs closer to both men and sucker punches Anakin. He turns to left and gives Qui Gon a hug and releases him immediately when Anakin tackle him to ground. Both men struggle on the ground and colourful curse can be hears in the air. Fury leans on the tree and Qui Gon join him looking disgruntle.

* * *

The following months was the most hectic in Fury life, he finally debrief Coulson, Hills and May on their severe situation. Their ashen but determine face was the only relief he got, he also warn Coulson about Agent Ward involvement and order him to keep his involvement in minimum. Next, he had to transfer all the SHEILD techs (untested weapons, their armoury and biological sample) in various safe house that Darcy and Qui Gon purchase using Shawn Maguire's money and covering their track. Anakin and Obi Wan was busy transferring the money to off shore account without World Council and Alexander Pierce notice. And in between that, Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Anakin with occasional help from Coulson and May team, storming and dismantle Hydra base. It hard to hide the smug smile each time Fury have meeting with Pierce. The man looks like having constipation.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Somehow, during their raids on Hydra Base, typical to Kenobi-Skywalker shenanigans, they gain new two members whom later turn out to be Captain Rex and Captain Cody. Later follow by Commander Gregor and Commander Wolfe. Fury decides to make a home base for them at Texas and let Obi Wan (just to make him permanently stay with them) run the base with daily report (having Force is one big advantage for them). It was the right decision on his part as the report trickle by, the unit become bigger as they found more and more Clones Troopers (the Ion Team, Omega Squad and Delta Squad). There are some speculation about their existence and fights (mostly involve around Skywalker and Vader problem) but in the end the Clones (they should re-name it, none of them are clones anymore) happily to join their cause. Unfortunately, in their crusade against Hydra, they never come across the Jedi. Even the Force was quiet about it. In fact the Force was content with just four Jedi on Earth.

Later, much… much later, when shit hit the fan the decision to create the base that have no connection with the SHIELD was the best decision Fury ever made.

* * *

One year three months more or less after the Invasion, SHIELD HQ

Avengers Monthly Meeting,

It was during meeting that Fury phone blaring Yoda Chant, making all the Avengers froze at their briefing. Fury curse internally while giving a death glare at Barton and Stark who trying their best not to laugh (which is fails miserably) before pull out his phone.

Eye patch get over here! – **AS**

Fury, we found a weapon, a live weapon – **OW**

I'm still in the dark, OW refuse to tell me anything – **QG**

Why the fuck all of you keep using the old name?! And Alistair, what live weapon you talking about? – **Fury.**

Hold on – **OW**

Because it fun and OW and QG lost bet in poker, they sucks – **AS**

Shut up AS or I'll tell the Clones about that thing you did to them – **OW**

Oh… hell no tell them and I'll put Nair in your shampoo – **AS**

Boys… - **QG**

 _Sending picture… -_ **OW**

Fury let out a long curse in English, German and Russian and to just for the heck of it in Latin too when he see the picture send by Obi Wan. He knows that live weapons. Furiously he type and hit the button harshly before barking order to Hills and conclude their meeting and ignore the looks and question coming from all of them. He had more important thing to do.

The Kenobi-Skywalker luck strike again

They found Winter fucking Soldier.

Fucking Hydra.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

"What the hell happen! How did we lose The Asset?"

"Sir… it's… it's them, the same group that had been raiding our bases,"

"I know that you idiot!"

"But Sir! This time we finally got their image on the surveillance camera… It… well… er… you should see it yourself Sir,"

"Show it to me,"

 _Video surveillance plays on the screen…_

 _Two men wearing long brown trench coat with hood covering their face appears in front of the camera briefly before disappear._

Alexander Pierce eyes twitches, Captain Brock Rumlow coughs to cover his surprise. The Hydra Agent looks at both of them nervously.

"There are more sirs…"

 _Both men had been pinned down in the middle of hallway by Hydra when the wall behind Hydra breaks down and a group of bones white armour soldier pour in. They immediately open fire (the weapons definitely isn't Earth or Chituari) and easily take down the Hydra soldiers. From the broken wall come out a person wearing the same coat and covering his face and walks towards the men. They have a brief talk before the new comer hand over the suspiciously batons toward those two man (_ At this point, Captain Rumlow seems to be choking on something and the Agent make a whimpering sound both of them silent immediately at Pierce glares) _one of them gesture toward the camera at the soldier with a nods, few second later, the camera turn blacks._

 _At the warehouse, one of the trench coat men (_ fine… fine… fucking Jedi) _stops and stares at The Asset for a few minute and gesture franticly at the ma… (_ urghh..) _the_ _Jedi beside him. Both having a hand signs communications before the one of the Jedi raise his hands in resignation. Again, just like before the camera turns black._

Pierce grits his teeth; he didn't need to see the rest of the video to see what happen. The ruins of the base and the warehouse where The Asset had being keep are the hard proof. No, the problems was those group, the growing thorn to Hydra side, he turns and glare at those poor unfortunate Agent.

"Have you got any picture of the face?"

"No… Sir, the hoods keep up all the time,"

"That's quite impressive feat,"

"Captain…,"

"Err.. I've already cross reference with the actor during the time of raid, all of them had airtight alibi,"

"That's a big galaxy; anyone can be a Jedi or Storm Trooper,"

"I think, they're Clone Troopers Sir, their ability is more precise than the Storm Troopers,"

"See… I also thought so, they too efficient to be Storm Troopers,"

"Gentleman, focus, Captain are you sure there's nothing amiss at SHIELD HQ?"

"None, if there's Jedi in SHIELD, I doubt we will know it since they probably talk through their bond,"

Alexander Pierce tries very hard not to curse but he probably fails as he storms out the room, the Agent let out another whimper noise and he clearly hears the familiar sounds of lightsabers been ignited. He looks at the Captain who looks back longingly.

Fucking nerds all of them.

Fucking Jedi

Fucking SHIELD

HAIL HYDRA

Fucking Wormhole

* * *

According to Qui Gon, they found Winter Soldier in cryogenics tank in the warehouse, being keep like some useless junk, it was Obi Wan who realizes who the man is and determines to bring him with them. Which is turn out to be a good thing after all. Still they have to knock him out because the Winter Soldier somehow having a seizure the moment Anakin and Obi Wan touch him, which is suspicious enough. And of course the Force starts to swirls and dance around the four of them happily. And that's was 48 hours ago.

"You wait 48 hours to contact me?" growls Fury dangerously.

"Qui Gon and Anakin both of them sleeps almost a week when they pass out, so I figure it probably the same with the Winter Soldier," Obi Wan said calmly, his British accent strongly remind Fury of his Crocusanti accent which irk him further. Anakin wisely decide to stay with the rest of the Clones (he isn't idiot, Fury are different than Windu, this man won't hesitate to kick his ass if he irritated enough).

"This man hasn't awake yet, so we don't need to worried about that. But how did you know who he is Obi Wan?" ask Qui Gon trying to move the subject. Fury glare at his long-time friend in the past before pinch his nose.

"I have a few friends in other department; sometimes they talk about the Ghost, it easy to connect the dot," Obi Wan state calmly and Fury got a feeling if he put both Obi Wan and Pierce in the same room, Pierce will be nothing but a sobbing mess, confess every dark deed he done.

Probably, but he won't take chance on that no matter how tempting it is.

Eventually, he manage to calm down, instead of release it to Force, he decide to spar with Anakin much to the young man displeasure. Of course the Clones hear it and start placing the bets. He wasn't surprise at all when Anakin pull out two lightsabers from the bag. Its power less than the normally they wield but enough for the sparring. And sparring they do, for three hour. It was the most intense workout Fury ever done. Even with Darcy and Qui Gon never be like this. Still, the spar end when he manages to knock the saber out Anakin hand and put the lightsaber under his chin.

"Yield?" he ask breathlessly among the groans and cheers of the Clones.

"Yes," Anakin replied with red face and grins. His displeasure gone replace by deep satisfaction of the intense workout they have

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Waiting for Winter Soldier to awake, Fury make an inspection on the base, at one of the lab he stop and watch at the familiar machine on the table before turn at the creator.

"Does it work?"

"Yes… this is the final product, it already passes every single test I can think off," Fury goes closer to the machine and flips the switch on. The machine hums a familiar sounds and a bubble of light appear around him.

"How much radius this machine is?"

"Standard one, if you need the bigger radius, we need to build the bigger machine to support it,"

"For the base?"

"For the base,"

"Make five of these, anything you need, request it to General Kenobi," he told the Trooper the radius he need and the Trooper nods her head vigorously.

"Yes Sir, I make them immediately," Fury nods, acknowledge her and walk out from the lab.

Shield Generator… fucking great.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

He enters the second lab and stops and stares at rows upon rows of white bone armours and blasters on the rack. He close his eye take a deep breath and open it again.

Nope, still there… and somehow he didn't surprise at all (well a little bit) at the armoury, he wonder where the hell they find the material for the armour. He touches one of the armour and sighs before went and search the creator of the armour and the blaster.

"Do I want to know how you make those amour and the blaster, Skywalker?" he ask Anakin who in the middle of eating. His eyes widens at the question and swallow before speak.

"How the hell did you know it's me?" Fury and Obi Wan snorts while Qui-Gon chuckles at Anakin.

"How many time did you tinker with the blaster during our down time at the field Anakin, and I remember how Rex always complain that you steals his armour for testing," Obi Wan said to him gently, Anakin face became red as he hears the word.

"Well?" ask Fury.

"No way man,"

"Fine, I need one of that blaster,"

"I made you the new one; those belong to the Troopers,"

"And the lightsaber,"

"Don't you have one?"

"That cutter?"

"Okay, lightsaber and blaster, got it Boss,"

* * *

Fury twitches as he watches the Winter Soldier up close. The Troopers have clean him up during his spars and inspection, and now the Winter Soldier look more like human than some homeless and the man look familiar.

Really familiar…

Like really fucking familiar...

Sargent James Buchanan Barnes also known as Bucky Barnes,

A member of Howling Commando

Best friend of Steve Rogers whom also known as Captain America.

Fury curse Hydra and Pierce hell and back while pacing agitatedly back and forth. Obi Wan look at the Winter Soldier with thin lips and arms cross across his chest, Anakin look at him with wonder and pity while Qui Gon shakes his head and walk closer to the sleeping man and put his hand on his forehead. Fury stops pacing and look at him sharply.

"I don't think it wise to wake him up early than it should be Qui Gon," said Anakin softly. Qui Gon was about to reply when a groans come from the Winter Soldier, all of them instantly step back and watch the man warily. The four of them watch as the Winter Soldier blinks his eyes and look at the surrounding wearily. His eyes fell on Obi Wan and Fury can see it widen in surprise and recognise who Obi Wan is. Immediately Fury feel the incoming headache as the Winter Soldier said his name hoarsely.

"Ben..?"

"Wha… Luke?" at the sound of someone chocking, Luke turn at the sound and rapidly getting pale.

"F… Father?"

"Oh my god… Luke?"

"Well this is interesting,"

"Shut up Qui Gon,"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

The good thing is they finally have another Jedi in their rank, whom also happens to be the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker.

The bad thing is, this is supposedly dead Sargent James Barnes whom become the Winter Soldier, boogieman every organization that exist in this world.

The ugly thing is, Luke (on the very good day, even that he a little bit uncomfortable with the name) mind is like a labyrinth. After how many wiping process, it's was expected. Therefore, Bucky (on the mild bad day) having trouble to assimilate his memory. Sometimes, Yasha (on the very bad day) doesn't remember everything, muttering in Russian; sit still on the chair looking at nothing and everything. On the very bad day, Qui Gon and Obi Wan will sit closely at him and let the Force flow into their body and channel into Yasha and slowly heals his mind. It was slow processes as Yasha tend to have a violent fit when the Force touches his mind.

The annoying thing is, Anakin become over protective with Luke, which was bad because it tend to set back Luke mind healing progress, therefore every time Luke become Bucky, Qui Gon and Obi Wan forbids him to enter Luke quarters. When Bucky become Yasha, they kicks Anakin out of the base after the first relapse because Anakin was the one who cause more damage in the base than Yasha. That earns him an hour of yelling and lecture from Fury. Of course that little shits paybacks was to release his irritation and curse in various languages in to the Force. It was distracting and Fury once accidentally breaks the tablet in front Coulson and Hill, when Anakin suddenly cursing Pierce in Huttese (it was funny, filthy and he can sense Obi Wan was choking his own saliva and Darcy was cackling loudly, earning a strange look from Jane). Both of them look at him in concern and he dismisses them immediately. Both of them give him a suspicious glance throughout the day.

Two months after they found Winter Soldier, Anakin spams Fury e-mail with plans of revenge against Pierce and Hydra; at least it was e-mail, unlike certain unlucky person, that person had been receive snapchats with Winter Soldier posing smugly and crude drawing every day in the past week. Luckily, before any hare brained plan can be hatch, Darcy contacts them through the Force.

There's trouble in England, Avengers kind of trouble.

* * *

"Holy crap… it's that… JARVIS record it!"

 _ **On it Sir,**_

"Bruce! Bruce! Pepper! Oh my god…. Pepper! Natasha! Clint! Get here! All of you! Rogers! Get your Dorito backside here!,"

"What it is Tony? I… it's that…"

"Yeah buddy, I think so,"

"Tony, it's something wrong? I was on the call with… Oh god… that… that…"

"Yeah Peps, I know, I know,"

"Stark, what happen? It's that Thor, what happen?"

"Cap, who care about Thor, them… look at them!,"

"Yeah, whatever Legolas said,"

"Still, we should help him, we're Avengers,"

Five heads turn toward Steve.

"Did we watch that movies yet?"

"No Stark, we didn't,"

"Really? I thought we already did, never mind JARVIS, put the movies on the priority list on movie night,"

 _ **Yes Sir,**_

"How much you want to bet Fury had a hand in this?"

"No bet Katniss, definitely,"

"Holy crap… that's one hell of shot, damn definitely a Clone Trooper,"

"Wait… wait… guys… guys… does that mean Fury is a Jedi? Along with Darcy and Jimmy?"

…

…

…

"Nahhh, Darcy maybe, Jimmy…. Eehh fifty-fifty. Probably,"

"Tony rights, Bruce,"

"I don't understand,"

"Patient padawan, everything will reveal soon,"

"… Let's hope there's no Vader here,"

"Amen Bruce, amen,"

* * *

It took Qui Gon to describe vividly and gruesomely of what will happen if Anakin steps outside the base in duration of their absent. Judging by rapidly paling face, the boy understood the implication. Qui Gon channelling Jimmy Conlon persona while saying it, honestly scaring the crap out of Anakin since this is the first time he seeing it. Meanwhile Obi Wan was briefing to Yasha about the situation. The man nods, understanding about the situation and leave to prepare. Obi Wan turn toward Rex and told him to find the amour of Yasha size.

The four Jedi (Anakin was exclude from the decision making) decide it best to let Yasha come with them. Anakin throwing the tantrum for a while before Qui Gon steps in. Now he just brooding and sulking and watch intently as the put the Trooper armour on Yasha. The heavily modified Quinjet take them to England half the time and despatch them directly at the heart of the chaos.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

The internet crash at the appearance of the Jedi and Clone Trooper. The next day, all the actor and the actress had been interview by various tv show which turns out to be a disappointment when all of them confess it wasn't them.

Mr George Lucas was unavailable for interview.

Star Wars product, merchandise and movie rise to 100% and sold out immediately the aftermath.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

A new twitter account appears 48 hours aftermath and their first twitter was pictures from the scene, Jedi and Troopers in action with hashtag #JediOrder, #CloneTrooper, #YesWeAreReal, and breaks records of the highest following (certain billionaire sulking in the corner) and once again crashes the internet.

In one of the Hydra Base, Alexander Pierce throwing a tantrum and end up a few dead people before calm down and order the Agent to increase their search. That man may wear the helmet but Pierce has seen him in action long enough to immediately recognize him.

At SHIELD HQ, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill send surreptitious glance at Director Fury whom arguing with Tony Stark (unconsciously, he was using Reeve Tuesti persona to argue with Fury) about the situation in England with Clint occasionally chip in.

At Jedi HQ, the victory party last longer than Obi Wan like but he let it be when he look at the Bucky and Anakin leaning at each other, relaxing for first time since he awake. And somehow, they got newly awaken recruit at the base which he suspect it was Rex and Cody doing judging by their smug looks. He make memo in his mind to assign those two to lowly mission later.

Overall, it's a good ending.

* * *

One year and eight month after the Chituari Invasion.

Two month before the launch of Project Insight.

At Jedi HQ, Meditation Chamber.

Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Anakin and Luke meditate and talking with Fury and Darcy regarding how to move on their last step. Fury glare at nothing (his menacing glare and frown causing several Agent having a silent meltdown after accidentally look at him), while Darcy was cackling at the request Anakin had.

The last phase of their plan should start immediately after the England Fiasco but Qui Gon and Fury thinks it better to push it forward and been more focus on Luke/Bucky/Yasha recovery progress. Anakin did protest the decision but Fury point it out that some of the Law Government had notice the trail of destruction they make and start poking for clue. And they need to upgrade their armour and weapons, and he say it between 'Motherfucker" and 'Fucker' and 'Shitheads', it make Anakin wonder if that was something repress from Mace Windu life or it just Fury style. Still, he had to agree that Fury right about that, when they first start the mission, most of their targets are isolated or abandon lab but slowly they start to move on the small company that operate under the guise for Hydra and lately, they start hitting on the big cooperation, of course someone bound to notice. And it doesn't take long for the Avengers to take notice too, and that will be troublesome. So they spent the next five months on upgrading, recovery (when Bucky become comfortable enough with him, the first thing they do is bonding over the metal arm) and training and in Anakin case, planning for revenge.

Unknown to them, a certain A.I did notice about their activities and about to report to it Master. Luckily, Darcy manages to stop the A.I and asking it to wait until the right time.

And Obi Wan pretends to ignore him every time the evil cackles come out from his mouth.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

And now five months later, all of them had gather and he told Fury his plan.

Fury tries not to sigh but he did massage his temple, there are times when he question the decision on bringing them in, then he remember how fast this little shithead doing their job. He shifts the Force and glare at the one who supposed to keep Anakin in line and regret immediately. In their past life, this man may be the Ultimate Jedi but here, mix with Alistair Maitland persona, that man is just as bad and little shit he is.

"Obi Wan…" he growls.

"Let him have some fun Fury, beside it will be great distraction to for us,"

 _Laughing hysterically_

"Obi Wan was right, at least he could this way he release his inner darkness,"

"You mean his inner dorkness, Master Jinn,"

"Luke! How could you betray me…"

"My wrist demand a retribution,"

 _Continue laughing breathlessly_

"Darcy, breath… you're going to pass out soon if you keep continue laughing,"

"Can someone pass out laughing too much in the Force?"

"Who knows, maybe,"

"Enough! Fine, do what you like Anakin; make sure you run everything through me. I mean everything or I tell Rogers about Barnes,"

"Yes! Thank you Fury!"

* * *

One month before the Project Insight

SHIELD HQ, Midnight

A receptionist give a small nods at the night guards patrolling the building before continue doing her job without noticing something amiss from the guard. The man walk until he reach the intended destination and drop the small generator and after making sure nobody watch he walk away.

" _This is Wedge, the item in the place,"_

" _Copy that, Tots and Ion already clear, move to the next target,"_

" _Roger,"_

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Two week before the Project Insight

Captain Steve Rogers meeting with Sam Wilson during his runs, meanwhile not too far from the scene, a certain man was frowning while looking at the pair.

"Hearing it and looking at him by my own eyes seems like two different thing,"

"You're going to meet him?"

"… No,"

"Ok, cool,"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

One week before the Project Insight.

The Ideal Federal Saving Banks went up in flame during the midnight, investigation reveal there's a copious amount of C4 and label it as the act of terrorism. Fortunately, there's no casualty in fire.

Tony Stark hacks into police server out of curiosity and saw the evident and flies to Washington DC on the same day.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Four day before the Project Insight

After three days ignoring Stark, he sends Hill to pick him up and drop him in one of the safe house. There, Captain Rogers and his new friend Sam Wilson, Romanov and Barton already arrive, along with Coulson team (minus Ward) and Melinda May. Darcy arrives with him and together they enter the safe house.

If telling them that Coulson alive was nothing but chaos, the news regarding the Hydra within the SHIELD has been receive with horrified silent.

"We're taking down SHIELD,"

"SHIELD has nothing to do with this, Captain,"

"SHIELD's been compromised. You said it yourself. HYDRA grew under right your nose and nobody notice,"

"You know, it's easier if you just admit that you're Jedi, Fury,"

"Not now Stark," Fury sighs wearily, Darcy pats his shoulder sympathy, Coulson eyes widen little bit.

"Sir! You can't be doing this,"

"Unfortunately, Captain Rogers right and I've been trying to find the solution the moment I know about Hydra existence. It's all leading to one conclusion,"

"Then why all this cloak and dagger?"

"I need to know, how far you willing to do before shit hit the fan,"

"So what's the plan?"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Three day before the Project Insight.

Director Nick Fury of SHIELD had been attack by a group of mercenaries, he manage to slips away only been taken down at Captain Rogers house. He died a few hours later on operation table. (Sort of)

Agent Coulson and his team had been ambush during the mission. They also manage to escape but Fritz and Simmons was heavily injured and they lost Ward during the shootout.

Captain Rogers had been attack by the STRIKE Team inside the SHIELD HQ but manage to escape and meet with Natasha and Sam whom also been attack only to be rescue by Natasha and Clint.

Mercenaries tries to attack Avengers Tower only to been foils by Iron Man and the Hulk.

Darcy was nowhere to be seen only with an hourly update stating that she is fine.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Two day before the Project Insight.

Four heavily modified Quinjet suddenly appears in front of the SHIELD Building. All of them land closer to the entrance causing all the Agents inside look with curiosity. Some, the more sensible Agents pull outs their guns from the holster. Another Quinjet shed it cloaking device and hovering over the four Quinjet. Suddenly the hatches of the four Quinjet opens and pour out much to the Agents horror, bone white armour soldier. One of the Agents manages to catch the look of the helmet and cursing before running and slams the alarm button while screaming something about the Empire.

Instead the sound of alarm, the Imperial March blast out from the speakers making all inside the building freeze and looking at each other in confusion. At once all the Agents at the lobby turn at the entrance and saw the last Quinjet open its hatch and horrifying familiar black suit jump down and slowly rise and stand tall. They can't hear it but somehow the raspy breathing seems to close to their ears. The moment the man in black armour suit snap on his red lightsaber, the Agents breaks from their stare and immediately barking order around them. Some of them look at the speakers and realize that the Imperial March had change and to something else. The song begins at the same time the Troopers and Darth Vader marching in.

"Oh god.. We're going to die; we're going to die…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That… music… it's… of god… you know… that scene when he kills all the youngling…,"

"Shut it man, it won't…,"

Before they continue their little chat, the entrance explodes and the screams and shooting starts.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

"Oh Force… he's so damn dramatic,"

"Hey, you guys agree with this,"

"Yeah… yeah… blame the senile old me,"

"That joke already lost it worth Ben,"

"Gentlemen, are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"Good our prime objective is to capture Pierce alive, remember that Sargent,"

"Do you mind if he lose itty bitty tiny appendage?"

"… Make sure it just a small one,"

"Make sure you stab directly at his dick,"

"Darcy!"

"Hey, that's a great idea!"

* * *

At one of SHIELD safe house (the different one) in Washington DC

The rest of the team watch the tv in stunned silent before Tony broke out by cursing Fury hell and back. Steve stands up from the chair and look around them.

"Avengers assemble,"

* * *

The fight between Darth Vader and his Troopers against the SHEILD and Hydra was easy enough. Some of them immediately surrender (some in fear, other… better not talk about it), those whom keep fighting have been shoot (the blaster was keep in shock setting) and some of them receive chocking through the Force (Anakin make sure those are only Hydra Agents) of course the fun end when the Avengers arrive and stands in front of him. Anakin sighs mentally and wince when he receive a swat from Darcy.

"You're late Captain," all of them look at him from suspicious to shock. Anakin ignore them and continue "As much as I want Pierce to suffer, I've already done much damage to his precious organization. The stage it's yours now Captain. Make sure you do it right," he said and turn around ignoring Tony Stark shouting at him and easily deflect the arrow that coming towards him. "Careful now, Agent Barton or I might lose any meagre kindness that I have," he warns the man and express it with slight pressure on Clint throat before walking away.

"Holy shit… that's a real deal…" Clint said after taking a deep breath.

"Steve, he's right, the stage it's yours now,"

"Stark, I need to connect to the building speaker,"

"Jarvis,"

 _ **It's done Captain Rogers**_

"Attention all SHIELD agents…"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Meanwhile at Alexander Pierce office,

"… Did… Did you just taser his …?" waving at Pierce that whimpers on the floor.

"Why did you look at me like that?"

"Holy crap, I thought you just joking Darcy,"

"I shock Thor with my trusty little shocker, this piece of scum bag is nothing,"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

"Hey Obi, Qui Gon, what did I miss?"

"Not much, other than Darcy taser Pierce dick,"

"She did what?!"

"Yeah, she did, Fury almost passes out for laughing so much and tore open some of the stiches we have to send him to infirmary,"

* * *

#VaderIsReal #SHIELDHYDRA #ORDER66 #Holyshitthatawesome #ILLSURVIVEMOTHERFUCKER #HAILVADER #JediOrder #YesWeAreReal #OHSHITWEREDOOM #RiseOfTheEmpire #StopBeingDramaticAllOfYou #OHMYGODIMSTILLALIVE

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Pictures of two Jedi standing and look behind them, one is wearing a standard Jedi uniform meanwhile another wearing a black Jedi uniform and both of them wearing brown and black cloak with hood up.

#LegendaryJedi #KenobiSkywalker #TroublsomeDuo #ShutUpRex #ImGoingToDockYourPay #NotMyBossSkywalker

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Another picture of the Jedi appear, in the same standard Jedi uniform with his hood up, some of his long brunette hair can be see lay on his chest, he was talking to another Jedi (also with hood up), a female Jedi.

#LivingForceExpert #JediCouncil #TellTheName #ForceNo #NotTheIdiot #OnlyYouAnakin #Shutup

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

A single shot of another Jedi, he was wearing the black just like Anakin, there's no robe but his long hair done a good job hiding his face. He seems look at somewhere outside the picture.

#ABroodingJedi #WhoisthemysteriousJedi #SearchingForTheLostOne #StopBeingDramaticWolfe #MakeMe #ItsAnotherSkywalker!

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Group picture of Clone Troopers with blue markings on their helmet appears and few more picture show the Trooper in actions during their raid on Hydra bases and SHIELD HQ.

#CloneTroopers #501stLegion #BadboyBadboyWatchUGonnaDo #NotVaderFist #NotStormTroopers #WeHaveOurHonour #Honooorrr! #LEGIIONNN! #LEERROOOYYYJEENKINNN! #PlsStopAbusetheHashtag

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

The last picture was Darth Vader, standing tall and imposing, watching the Clone Troopers marching into the Quinjet.

#OurEstemeedLeader #FinalCountdown #HailVader #TheLastFight #RiseOfTheEmpire

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

As expected, the internet crash again.

* * *

Lots of thing happen happens aftermath of Attack on the SHIELD HQ

Black Widow dumps all the data on the Internet and Captain America makes a dramatic speech leaving Bucky banging his head nearby wall.

Fortunately, months before Anakin and Luke had gotten into the SHIELD and HYDRA to remove any information regarding the GHOST and THE WINTER SOLDIER.

The Avengers had faced the resistance from HYDRA in the form of two siblings. Sensing their impending doom, Pierce had order them as a backup and ready to move given time.

Qui-Gon was nearby when Scarlet Witch cast her power towards Captain America and Iron Man, he quickly knocks her out before facing the other one, Quicksilver furious attack before he was knocking out by Hawkeye. Months later, those two end up under Hawkeye care.

Black Widow stumbles across Winter Soldier accidentally and attacks him ruthlessly, almost causing Anakin to have aneurysm and heart attack at the same time. Luke manages to get away when one of the Clones throws smoke bombs at them.

They were really; really fortunate that Luke already changes his clothes back to standard Winter Soldier uniform which unfortunately causes Black Widow to attack him.

Captain America did see Winter Soldier sulking around the place but he too busy to follow the Asset (beside he didn't know who he is) until much later when Natasha reported to Agent Coulson about her encounter with Winter Soldier that he realise who he is.

Anakin look at Luke with concern eyes. Luke had been stalking Captain America for whole day before comeback at the base looking confuse and hurt and worried. Anakin sighs, he wonders if their decision to let Luke join them was the right on given his mental state. And he still refuses to meet the Captain face to face even though the other thinks it's a good idea for his recovery.

Still…

Everything goes with their plan. SHIELD had gone (lying low for now) HYDRA had been exposing (also decide to lay low) Project Insight never saw the day, the Hellicarrier had been destroys (the blueprint and some of it material gone, no one notice) and Pierce was under arrest with Clone Troopers as guards.

* * *

Nicholas Fury in front of the room for a while before gently opens the door. He watches silently as the occupant of the room turn from the news on the tv and look at him. Slowly, minding his injuries, he enters the room and stand beside the bed. Both of them lock their eyes before Fury turn away, look outside the window, his good hand clench and unclench repeatedly before he turn and look at the room occupant.

"I'm so…"

"Don't be,"

"But…"

"Don't. It's not truly your fault as much as mine to begin with," the ex-Director of SHIELD, Peggy Carter said with stern voice.

"I should have known, as Director I should have," Nick said repeatedly, his voice wavered for a second as his past life and current blended together. Peggy looks at him with understanding eyes. She raises her hand and reaches for Nick hand, gently grasp his hand.

"And I should protest harder when they bringing in Zola into ours and remind them what he did to Barnes and countless soldiers," she said while looking at him. "Stop blaming yourself and get your ass moving because it isn't over yet," Nick look at her before giving her a brief nod.

"Yes Ma'am,"

* * *

Two week after the Empire/Avengers vs SHIELD/HYDRA

Somewhere in Europe

Fury watches the feed with smirk as Tony whom fully embrace Reeve Tuesti charms and ruthless went against the government. The man calmly tearing the government apart while Natasha and Steve enjoying the show. Fury smirks at the feed before closed it, he can see already the result of the trials. He opens his phone and type the coordinate of the next Hydra base at Obi-Wan before going back to bed.

He earns the fucking vacation after all.

* * *

 **JEDI HQ**

Three week after the event.

Cafeteria

Obi Wan look at the phone with horror, Qui-Gon merely raise his eyebrows at the phone while Luke thumping his chest couple time to dislodge the food. Anakin… well the man was cackling madly for a few second before breaking down and cowering in the corner of the cafeteria ignoring the sound of hooting and laughing of the Troopers.

"What the bloody hell those civilian are thinking about!" yell Obi Wan desperately.

"Nononononono! No way in the HELL! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAPERWORK IT IS! WHY DO YOU THINK I KEEP CHOCKING THOSE INCOMPETENT OFFICER! YOU THINK I DID IT FOR FUN?"

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

 **AVENGERS TOWER**

The reaction of Avengers Tower resident was different from each person. Clint, Tony and Darcy were laughing themselves silly while Steve looks at the newsfeed with alarm. Meanwhile Natasha, Bruce and Sam were in deep discussion between pro and con of the news. Newest resident, Wanda and Pietro only look at them in confusion.

 **XxxXxxXxxX**

Somewhere in Europe, early morning where sane people still asleep.

Fury groans and curses as he see the screenshot send by Darcy and panics message came from Obi Wan, drunk voice call message from Anakin and message from Luke. Don't these people know what incognito means is? (Obi Wan sneeze a few time before continue looking at his paperwork but not before throwing a pencil at Anakin-mushroom at the corner of his office) Fury force himself awake and re-read the entire message before say "Fuck it" and go back to sleep. But not before letting few curses in the air.

#VaderForPrez #USPresident #PresidentVader #RiseOfTheEmpire #TheForceWeCanTrust

…

…

…

A FORCE WE CAN COUNT ON

* * *

Please Review, thank you


End file.
